inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sapphirez/The Revival of The Soccer Goddess Part 2
Everyone was shocked to see the man vanished in a puff of smokes. Goenji seems to not care about the incident and walks away. "You don't really have to do that kick yourself. The boys can handle it. Beside, you're not going to stand there forever, right?" Everyone looked confused. "Goenji, what are you taking about?" Everyone look at their back, only to see a brown-haired girl in a weird dark pink uniforms with an 80's tie in the middle being clipped with a milk-pink gem. Her hair is clipped at her head showing pineapple-like thorns beside her head. Kazemaru looks puzzled. "Don't say that, you're the one who kick the ball at the man? You play soccer too?" "At least you're safe... Goodbye!" The girl left without any hard-feelings. "That's weird....isn't it Onii-chan?" Ichinose gives out a smile and points his finger at the path in front of them "It is weird but we better discuss this at school if we don't want to be late." "YES!!" They all went to school. Pretending to forget about the incident. It's after school and every member of the soccer club is sitting inside the soccer club, doing nothing until Endou talk about the incident that morning. "No way! That must be you illusions. Everyone know that a man can't vanished just because he's hit by a soccer ball that a girl in a weird uniforms kicked." Someoka laugh, trying to not to burst any tears. Haruna slams the desk denying Someoka "Endou-sempai is not joking. We all saw it!" "Yeah Otonashi-san. But the incident is too unbelievable." "Close your mouth Megane! We ---" "That's enough Haruna. We saw it and you can't force them to believe it. As long as the matter doesn't hurt us in any ways." "Onii-chan.... I don't want to.... I don't want us to be called a liar. That's all.." Haruna bit her lower lip, looking down. Soon she hold her head up high. "Hmph! If that how's it going to be, I'm going outside. At least until the moment I forget about this talk. Well, if you'll excuse me! Ojamashimasu!" Haruna slammed the door as she leave. "She and her Yakamashi again, ne....." Haruna mumbles alone behind her school. She is angry at the club for not trusting her, her brother and her sempai. She keeps walking until she hit someone and they both fell down. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't lo----" Much to her surprise, the person she hit is the girl from this morning, still in her dark pink uniforms. "Eh? You're the little girl with the group this morning right? Sorry to hit you." Haruna blushed considering what she had done to the girl's uniforms. "I..I'm sorry about your uniforms. Anyway, I'm Otonashi Haruna. Nice to meet you!" Haruna bow down, followed by the girl's giggles. "Well, about the uniform, it's still in a tip-top shape anyway.You don't really have to bow down you know, I don't really need any culture here. Haha. My name is Cream Ookizawa( ｸﾘｰﾑ ｵｵｷｻﾞﾜ ). Nice meeting you.^^." Cream gives out her hand, not to mention her energetic, beautiful and sweet self. Haruna accept the hand and looks at Cream. She is really beautiful, in a certain position, Cream's hazelnut eyes look as if it's gold and her hair is brown and clipped in a neat place. Disclaimer: This article is for individual purpose only. No real people whether dead or alive is related. Everything is fan-fic and not related with the real Inazuma Eleven show nor any other show. Ideas from me and I don't own Inazuma Eleven nor the character. (Except for Cream Ookizawa). Category:Blog posts